The Promise
by heartfiliabeauty
Summary: [ A NaLu Drabble for the first day of December 2013 ] A promise made by Natsu and Lucy. And it is sealed by a kiss! Now, what is that promise? Find it for yourself.


[Note: Uwah~ first day of December! That's why I decided to make a NaLu's first day of December drabble]

[December 1, 2013 | Sunday | Philippine Time]

"**The Promise****"**

It's a cold winter day at the magical Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia Town to be exact. There's a certain fire dragon slayer and his partner blue exceed, who were both getting ready, planning on doing a prank over the Fairy Tail's one and only celestial mage. "Come on, Happy! Let's go now at Lucy's apartment! I bet she's there now because it's too cold outside" Natsu suggested. "Aye, sir!" that's what Happy answered. The two started walking towards the direction of the celestial mage's place, feeling excited to hang-out with Lucy. But, they have to prepare for a 'Lucy Kick' if they barge inside her apartment again. They have to be ready for Lucy's very loud voice and her violent hand. When they got there, as expected, they went inside using the window. When they got in, they scanned around the room and no celestial mage can be found that's why, they thought of maybe, Lucy went out to visit the guild. "Natsu, Lucy's not here…maybe she's at the guild." Happy said. Natsu pouted at what Happy said. He got a bit disappointed because, he can't hang-out with Lucy only the three of them - he, Happy and Lucy. He prefers hanging with her alone than hanging with her while Erza, Wendy specially Gray are around them. "Let's just go at the guild. Maybe she's there"

So now, both of them went at the guild to see Lucy but when they got there, no female blonde celestial spirit mage found. "Lucy isn't here either. Where was she?" Natsu asked. "Maybe she went on a mission?" Happy replied. "I know Lucy, she will not go on a mission without us." Natsu answered.

"But, what if she went on a mission with someone else?"

"Someone else? Like with who?"

Happy scanned the guild using his eyes and, he didn't see the ice mage, Gray. The blue exceed turned his gaze back at the fire dragon slayer and said, "Like Gray. Gray isn't here either. Maybe they both went on a mission or, they went on a date" Happy stated then, continued. "Fufufu~ Juvia will get mad if ever Gray really is with Lucy"

"Anyone but that stripper! Why would she go out with that stripper, anyway?!" he reacted, crossing his both arms together. "Let's just go home, Happy" he suggested. "Aye!"

Natsu remained silent while walking towards their place. He just keeps on thinking about his bestfriend. Where is she? Did she go on a mission alone? Did she go on a mission with Gray because Gray is not there too? Or maybe…Gray and Lucy went out on a date? Going on a mission with Gray is acceptable but, going on a date with him? It's unacceptable! - to Natsu. When they got there, they both noticed a snowman in front of their house. "Did we make a snowman earlier?" Natsu asked, walking towards the snowman. Happy tilted his head sideways and said, "No, we didn't"

"How come this weird snowman appear in front of our house?"

Suddenly, he felt circular cold white object called snow hit on his face. "O-Oww! Hey! Who's there!"

"My snowman isn't weird! Sheesh!" a familiar voice responded.

"Lucy?! I thought you went on a date with Gray?"

Lucy blinked, wondering why did Natsu asked that. Raising an eyebrow, Lucy said, "Why would I go out on a date with Gray? What made you think that?"

"But…Happy…he said that…"

Natsu turned his gaze on Happy and as he looked at Happy, his paws are covering his mouth while smiling teasingly.

"Natsu, you're jealous. You lllllllliiiiiiiikkkeee her!" he teased, rolling his tongue.

Natsu just didn't reacted to what Happy said. When Natsu turned back his look at Lucy and was about to speak, another snowball hit his face. "Two points!" Lucy said, followed by giggle. It's rare for Lucy to play like a child but today, it seems that she's really in a good mood. Why? Probably because today is the first day of December. Natsu formed a smirk and said, "Oh? So, you want to play snowball fight huh?" Natsu started creating snowballs and threw it, flying towards Lucy and Lucy does the same way too. They keep on playing and laughing, having so much fun. Natsu never thought that someday, Lucy will be the one who will start to play because usually, Natsu was the one who's asking to play but Lucy was just keep on refusing. But this time? Oh well, he's not thinking about the reason why is it she's in mood for playing.

Time passed by and the two got tired. They both fell down, lying on the thick snow. Lucy went towards Natsu and laid down beside him. Looking at the sky, the blonde formed a smile on her lips. "I had so much fun. Thanks a lot, Natsu" Natsu rolled and hover over her, making her a bit surprised. And now, instead of the sky, what her sight caught was the fire dragon slayer's face.

"Huh? N-Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy asked, pinkish color becoming visible into her cheeks.

"Hey, Lucy. On the 25th Day of December…wanna go out with me? A Christmas date?"

Lucy never expected that, Natsu is going to ask her out. Lucy smiled and answered "Yes"

"That's a promise, okay? Don't go out with that stripper"

"Why am I going out with Gray? And, why don't you want me to go out with Gray?"

Natsu didn't answer her question. Instead, Natsu just thought of saying a joke. "Hey, Luce, can I kiss you?"

That question made Lucy's face full red, and her heart started beating faster. "Wha- what's up with that request?! Wh-What are you thinking?!" Lucy chuckled then sat up. "Weirdo, I was just kidding! If I kiss you, I'm sure that I'm going to rece -" before finishing his statement, Lucy sat up and pressed her lips against his, giving him a soft and quick kiss.

"Lucy…" that's what the red-face fire dragon slayer said.

Lucy get into her feet and lend her hand to Natsu to help him to stand out. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go on a date with anyone. Only with you…" she started. "And that kiss…is my promise."

Natsu stood up as well and nodded, looking away in a different direction while scratching the back of his head. "O-Okay then. If you say so…"

Lucy then started to laugh at Natsu. Natsu then looked back again at Lucy and said, "Hey! What's funny?" the celestial mage didn't say anything, making Natsu sighed. After a while, Natsu laughed with her.

"I'm looking forward to our date, Natsu"

"Yeah, me too, Luce"


End file.
